Imposible de Ignorar
by Addanight
Summary: Yuriy está harto de que Bryan no le haga caso y está decidido a llamar su atención a como dé lugar. ¿Podrá el pelirrojo lograr que su nombre sea el único en la mente del pelilavanda? Bryan X Yuriy Shounen Ai. Oneshoot.


¡Hola! ¿Qué creen? Sigo de mal humor. Estúpida Escuela. Como sea, decidí escribir esto por que me dieron ganas. Es un YAOI, así que si no les gusta menor no lean.

Nota: Acepto sugerencia para la pareja del próximo oneshoot.

-------------------------------------------------

Imposible de Ignorar

Si tuviera que romper la terrible atmósfera que ahora se respira en la habitación yo optaría por una sierra, o mejor aún un camión de demolición. Aunque seguramente con él destrozaría todo excepto la gran molestia que se respira. Mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov, ya saben alto, sexy, pelirrojo, ruso, ex capitán de los Demolition Boys. ¿Cómo ha sido mi vida? Pues en realidad no puedo quejarme: tengo un buen trabajo, una linda casa y vivo con mi novio, Bryan Kuznetzov. Suena lindo ¿No es cierto? Pues a decir verdad, lo es.

Trabajo medio turno todos los días, y regreso a casa a tiempo para hacer la comida. Y en la noche, cuando mi novio regresa se la pasa conmigo. ¿Cuál es el dilema entonces? Que, en ocasiones, para cuando eso sucede yo ya llevo fácil tres horas dormido. O sea que mi amado viene llegando a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y a las seis ya se ha marchado nuevamente.

De cualquier modo, eso no es cosa de todos los días. ¿Por qué no voy al grano y les digo de una vez cuál es el estúpido problema? Porque no se me da mi gana y a mí nadie me da órdenes, así que si quieren saber se aguantan porque el que está contando la historia soy yo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya me harté de tanta palabrería, así que les voy a decir de una buena vez lo que sucede.

Verán, por lo general Bryan, mi novio, está en la casa cerca de seis horas, en las cuales sus actividades son: ver televisión, checar si no le llegaron nuevos e-mails del trabajo, hablar por teléfono con sus compañeros de oficina y hacer trabajo que tiene atrasado. ¿Dónde entro yo? Simple y sencillamente no entro. Es como si el muy desgraciado ni siquiera notara que estoy ahí. ¿Saben cuál es mi mayor trauma? que he llegado ha pensar que verdaderamente no lo hace.

Cualquier otro ya hubiera dejado a este estúpido o en su defecto, hubiera empezado a engañarlo con otro. Pero como yo no soy cualquiera y para colmo sigo enamorado del estúpido ese, he optado por una táctica diferente. Le voy a demostrar al imbécil ese que a Yuriy Ivanov NADIE lo ignora. Me ha pedido a gritos la guerra con sus acciones y guerra es precisamente lo que le voy a dar. Verán que dentro de tres días, mi nombre será lo único que ocupe sus pensamientos. Y si no es así, simplemente voy a dejarlo.

----- Día 1 -----

Bryan está por llegar así que les voy a explicar en términos simples mi plan del día de hoy. Por ser el primer día decidí darle una oportunidad de compensarme, así que hoy voy a ser todo amor y dulzura. Tengo todo preparado para que esta sea la mejor tarde de su vida. Le hice su comida preferida, adorné increíblemente la mesa, le dejé preparada la tina y mi atuendo está listo para darle una gran vista. Y si eso no es suficiente, la cama está lista para recibirnos con una botella de vino alemán a un costado de ella. Todo está en su lugar, así que sólo es cuestión de que llegue para que yo pueda poner en marcha mi plan. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hace saber que mi objetivo ha llegado.

"Hola mi vida. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?" le digo mientras lo recibo cariñosamente.

"Terrible." Me responde sin siquiera darme un beso como saludo. Por lo general, esto ya me habría hecho estallar, pero como dije hoy voy a ser el novio más lindo del mundo. Así que inmediatamente, me dispongo a darle un delicioso masaje para matar su tensión.

"Yuriy no tengo tiempo, debo irme" dice al tiempo que se aleja de mí y se pone a buscar quien sabe qué cosas.

"Pero si acabas de llegar" le digo con una voz suplicante.

"Sólo vine a recoger unas cuantas cosas que olvidé en la mañana" responde sin un solo deje de culpa en su voz.

"No creo que debas irte, porque preparé una deliciosa velada sólo para nosotros y sé que no te gustaría perdértela" agrego en el tono más sensual que puedo al tiempo que comienzo a desabrochar mi ajustada camisa.

"En serio no puedo quedarme. Te veo al rato." Y con esa simple frase se va dejando con mi cena lista y mi sangre hirviendo.

Tarado. Ya veremos si mañana también se puede ir tan campante.

----- Día 2 -----

Como pudieron ver, lo lindo no funciona, así que hoy voy a ponerme dramático. Ya me llamó para decirme que no puede venir, así que voy a llamarlo y a decirle lo mucho que lo extraño y necesito. Quizá así le remuerda la conciencia estar tan poco tiempo conmigo.

"Kuznetzov" responde su fría voz.

"Hola Bry" le digo con un tono melancólico.

"Yuriy, sabes que no puedes hablarme a la oficina" me dice sin preocuparse por el motivo de mi llamada.

"Pero es que te extraño mucho. Casi no te veo últimamente. ¿Crees que puedas volver a casa un poco más temprano?" le dije totalmente dolido y es que es la verdad.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo irme ahora, es importante que me quede" responde.

"Pero…" trato de decir algo en mi defensa, pero él me interrumpe.

"Te veo al rato Yuriy" y con esas últimas palabras dio por terminada la conversación.

Por ahora me voy a dormir, pero mañana el muy maldito me las va a pagar y muy caro.

----- Día 3 -----

Estoy harto. Hoy va a notarme o en su defecto, morirá en el intento. Ese que acabo de romper es el carísimo espejo que se compró hace dos meses para poder admirarse. Esto que me dispongo a romper es el cuadro original de no se quién que Bryan tardó tres años en conseguir. Para este momento, ya no debe quedar nada en pie en la casa. Veamos si puede ignorar esto. Hasta un ciego lo notaría.

"Yuriy ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" grita indicando que ha llegado a casa.

"Nada, sólo estoy redecorando." Le respondo con un cínico tono de voz al tiempo que me dirijo a nuestra habitación a ver si aún queda algo que romper.

"¿Con que derecho destrozas nuestras cosas?" me reclama como si hubiera enloquecido. Quizá si perdí la razón, porque de lo contrario habría hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.

"¿nuestras? Hasta donde yo sé, soy el único que vive aquí, así que no me salgas con que son nuestras cosas." Respondo haciéndole ver que este dejó de ser su hogar hace mucho.

"Si es por lo de ayer lo lamento ¿De acuerdo? Surgió algo muy importante en la oficina." Menciona tratando de excusarse.

"Siempre hay algo importante en la oficina. ¿Cuándo va a ser importante lo que sucede aquí? ¿Cuándo voy a ser importante yo?" le grito descargando todo lo que desde hace mucho quería decir y preguntándome ¿Qué tan tonto me cree como para tragarme un pretexto tan estúpido?

En este momento ya no estoy pensando, así que me lanzó sobre él y empiezo a golpearlo. Sé que él es más fuerte, pero yo también tengo lo mío, de lo contrario no hubiera sido el líder del equipo y de la relación ¿no? Bryan no tarda en responder a mis agresiones y después de un forcejeo durante el cual rodamos por el suelo, mi novio me lanza al otro lado de la habitación con un solo golpe.

"Eso es todo. Estoy harto. Me largo de aquí." le digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

"¿Sin tus cosas?" cuestiona fijando en mí su mirada. Se dan cuenta, le acabo de decir que me voy y no le interesa en los más mínimos.

"No hay nada aquí que yo necesite" agrego tratando de ver si al menos le duele el hecho de que me marche. Pero aparentemente no es así.

"Vamos Yuriy, siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero sabes que te quiero." Dice tratando de abrasarme. ¿Acaso cree que con se resuelve todo? ¡Pues no!

"No, ya no lo sé. Estoy harto de que yo sea el único que se esfuerza, así que adiós." Me despido nuevamente disponiéndome a salir de la habitación.

"Yuriy ten…" me llama con un tono de voz un tanto extraño.

"No me importa lo que tengas que decir" le interrumpo, pero en ese momento tropiezo con una de las tantas cosas que rompí y termino en el suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas e ignorando el dolor de mi reciente caída.

"Traté de advertírtelo ¿Estás bien?" cuestiona como si todo estuviese olvidado.

"Quieres dejar de fingir que te importa" le digo mientras trato de levantarme del suelo, pero no me es posible, creo que me lastimé más de lo que pensaba.

"Por supuesto que me importa." Me dice al tiempo que me ayuda a levantarme. Ese simple contacto quiebra mi resistencia y las lágrimas empiezan a descender por mis mejillas. No quiero perdonarlo. ¿Qué tal si vuelve a pasar? ¿Qué tal si me rompe el corazón de nuevo?

"Te amo Yuriy. Por favor ya no llores." Agrega mientras aferra mi cuerpo al suyo. Sé que no debería, pero sus palabras suenan tan sinceras que creo que le daré otra oportunidad.

"Te juro que no volverá a suceder." Promete. Y para mí, su palabra es más que suficiente para creerle.

"¿Lo juras?" cuestiono mientras escondo mi rostro en su cálido pecho.

"Lo juro" responde con la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Yo también le sonrío haciéndole saber que todo está olvidado.

"Oh Yuriy te prometo que todo va a cambiar. Sólo desearía que hubiera una forma de hacerte sentir mejor" agrega y de algún modo, estas palabras tienen un curioso efecto en mí.

"No te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá" digo mientras mi siniestra mente empieza a trabajar. Mis ojos se abren de par en par en el momento en que una nueva idea llega a mí mente.

Sin decir una palabra, mis labios se acercan a los del pelilavanda y en menos de tres segundos él ya ha cerrado los ojos y se ha perdido en la dulzura de mi sabor. Mis pies empiezan a llevarlo al lugar de la habitación en que deseo tenerlo en este momento. Entonces, rompo abruptamente el contacto y lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo caer y cerrando la puerta del armario.

"Yuriy, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" grita mi amado al darse cuenta que acabo de encerrarlo en el closet.

"Te dije que ya se me ocurriría algo" digo con un sensual todo de voz.

"¿Esto te hace sentir mejor?" pregunta.

"Sí" le respondo sin pensarlo dos veces.

"De acuerdo, dormiré aquí hoy si eso te hace feliz" comenta derrotado. Quizá debería dejarlo salir me siento un poco culpable. Lo pienso durante unos segundos y tomo una decisión. No, se lo merece.

"Yo jamás dije que sólo fuera por hoy. Adiós mi vida. Te veré en unos días" le digo mientras trato de imaginarme la cara que tiene en estos momentos.

"¿Qué? No hablas en serio verdad. Yuriy? Yuriy? ¡Yuri!"

Con esos gritos que son música para mis oídos, abandono la habitación. ¿En verdad pensaron que lo iba a perdonar así nada más? Pues se equivocaron. Seguro que creen que no puedo mantenerlo ahí sin que nadie lo note, pero se equivocan. Nuestros vecinos están de vacaciones y sus jefes no podrán sino extrañarlo debido a que lamentablemente sufrió una terrible enfermedad. Han de estar pensando que no conseguí lo que quería, pero se equivocan puesto que logre Bryan se arrepintiera, que se propusiera cambiar las cosas y además obtuve mi venganza. ¿Por qué voy a dejarlo encerrado? En primer lugar porque se lo merece y en segundo porque mientras esté encerrado no hará sino pensar en cuando voy a dejarlo salir. Así que como dije, mi nombre será el único que ocupe sus pensamientos.

-------------------------------------------------

Comentario de la autora:

Espero que les haya divertido y que sus días sean mejores que los míos.

Cuídense.

Addanight.


End file.
